TE ENTREGO MI VIDA
by desam13noaynessie
Summary: Edward se queda a cargo de sus dos hijas cuando su mujer le abandona al enterarse que tiene cancer. Cuando cree que todo a acabo para él, aparece Isabella...su mejor amiga de la infancia. Registrada en Safe creative y venta en Amazon


Hola chicas! Siento mucho comunicaros que he borrado la historia por exigencias de la editorial. Te entrego mi vida ahora es una novela original que saldrá a la venta en septiembre en la editorial Seleer. He borrado los capitulos, ya que quiero conservar los maravillosos reviews que me habeis ido dejando en el camino, muchas gracias a todas las lectoras que me leisteis y dejasteis vuestro comentario, ya que gracias a esos comentarios, me animé a mandarla a una editorial y con ello, a que Te entrego mi vida llegue a mucha más gente. Siento mucho si alguien se quedó sin poder terminarla de leer... y una vez más, muchas gracias a todas vosotras. Dejaré esta carta, para agreder vuestras palabras.

Un abrazo muy fuerte a todas, Desam.

Os dejo en mi perfil el link de la pagina de la novela por si os interesara en novela original, así como dejaré el comienzo de ella como Edward y Bella, en recuerdo de esta historia que tantos buenos momentos me trajo en su día.

TeentregomividaDesamPastor

Simplemente, Gracias.

**Te entrego mi vida.**

El viento soplaba de una forma extraña, esa noche oscura de Forks. Las luces de los edificios parecían pequeñas ante mis ojos. Un chasquido resonaba en el silencio. No era ningún ruido exterior, simplemente era mí corazón humano rompiéndose a la velocidad de la luz una y otra vez. Miré el vacio que cubría el horizonte. Aquello sería mejor que seguir engañándome a mí mismo. No soportaba seguir viviendo aquella mentira. Poco a poco mi cuerpo se consumía y era mejor afrontarlo de una vez.

Cada paso que había dado desde mi infancia hasta ese día, me había llevado a un callejón sin salida. Había perdido demasiadas cosas en la vida y las pocas que me quedaban, simplemente no eran suficientes llegados a ese punto. Miré de nuevo el vacio que me consumía y decidí que ese era el mejor momento.

Arrastré mis pies hasta el alfeizar y respiré hondo. Conté mentalmente una cuenta regresiva en mi interior. 5-4-3-2-1 y cuando al fin me había decidido a acabar y saltar aquel pequeño espacio que me llevaría a la tranquilidad, una voz llegó a mis oídos.

-¡No lo hagas!- Escuché sus pasos acelerados hasta el borde de la cornisa.- Estoy aquí contigo.

No me giré al escucharla tras de mí. No quería ver esos ojos chocolate que tanto me habían quitado el sueño en el pasado. Respiré hondo de nuevo para contestarle a sus palabras.

-Esta no es tu vida.- Mi voz sonaba cansada, ronca.- Estoy cansado de todo esto.

-Ellas te necesitan.- Su mano acarició mi gemelo.- Piensa en ellas.

-¿Y por qué nadie piensa en mí?- Mi voz sonó baja, pero mantuve la esperanza de que me hubiera escuchado.- No puedo más.

-Mírame.- Su voz sonó rota, sin fuerzas.- Yo estoy contigo, lucharemos juntos. Jess y Annie te necesitan.

-Ellas estarán mejor sin mí.- Mi voz volvió a apagarse.

Los ojos azules de mis niñas parecieron en mi cabeza. Jess tenía cinco años, se acostumbraría a vivir sin mí. Annie tan solo tenía dos, ella me olvidaría en menos de doce meses. No deseaba que vieran el final real que tenían preparado para mí. Desaparecer de esta forma era mejor que esperar.

Odiaba esa palabra. Siempre me lo decían una y otra vez "El tiempo dirá, hay que esperar" Esperar, esperar, esperar… No entendía porque querían que esperara el final. No de esa forma. No iba a dejar que me vieran tirado en cualquier parte. Sin poder moverme por mi mismo y con demasiado dolor.

Aquella era mi única oportunidad para hacerlo y Bella la estaba estropeando ¿por qué debía meterse siempre donde no la llamaban? Yo no le importaba. Desde que había vuelto de Phoenix, solo tenía ojos para mis pobres hijas abandonadas y lastima por el pobre padre muriéndose de cáncer. Respiré profundamente y traté que ella soltara mi tobillo. El simple movimiento que hice, la alertó de que estaba decidido a saltar. Sentí como me soltaba y se subía al alfeizar conmigo.

-Si tú saltas, lo haré yo.- Sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos. El miedo no asomaba en ellos.- Dame la mano y hagámoslo juntos.

Sentí sus dedos enlazar con los míos. Su temperatura, me agradó. Desde hacía tiempo, siempre estaba frío y aquel simple toque, me llenaba.

-No es tu destino.- Le dije suavemente mientras me giraba para acariciar su mejilla.- Baja de aquí, Bella. No hagas las cosas más difíciles. Está bien, tú ganas. Baja y lo haré yo detrás de ti.

Por primera vez en meses, mi voz sonó convincente. Ella pareció creerme y se sentó en el borde para bajar de nuevo al suelo de la terraza del hospital. En el instante en que la vi saltar al suelo de la terraza, le grité un lo siento y salté al vacio.


End file.
